Isabella (Phineas and Ferb)
If you're looking for Tom's cousin, see [[Isabella|''Isabella]].'' Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is a main character appearing in Phineas and Ferb. She lives in Danville on Maple Drive with her mother. She also has a HUGE crush on Phineas, as shown in many episodes of the series. She spends most of her days visiting Phineas and Ferb's backyard, participating or helping with Phineas and Ferb's projects. Personality Isabella is cheerful, fearless, quick-thinking, sweet, optimistic, caring, very helpful, and easy to get along with friends. She is very eager to help with any of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. When she participates with Phineas and Ferb in their endeavors, it’s either for the fun of it, her aspiration to earn accomplishment patches, or simply to be with Phineas. She comes over every day just to see him, as seen in the song "What'cha Doin?" . She is mostly optimistic, but she also cares for, and worries about people at certain times. Isabella is sympathetic and would aid people who are in need of it. This was demonstrated when she showed concern for Candace, who was too nervous to call Jeremy and ask him out and when she snapped Phineas and Ferb out of their hypnotic dullness. Appearance Isabella is a slender young girl who has fair skin, oval-shaped dark blue eyes, a flat top, and long, black hair with thin blue highlights, a rounded bottom, and curtain-like bangs. She often wears a pink bow in her hair. Isabella used to be taller than Phineas in older episodes of Phineas and Ferb, but in later epidodes, she is shown to be the same height or shorter than him. Phineas and Ferb In Phineas and Ferb, she wears her pink bow in the middle of her hair, and her normal attire consists of a white t-shirt underneath a fuchsia-pink jumper dress that stops above her legs, a deep purple belt, white socks, and pink sneakers with white soles and laces. She is sometimes seen wearing her Fireside Girls uniform, which is the same format as her normal clothing, but her jumper is half-orange and half brown. She keeps her white undershirt and wears an orange beret with a red bow on it, a yellow sash, and her belt and shoes are red. Off to the Falls Isabella is seen wearing 2 outfits during Off to the Falls. Her first and primary outfit consists of a dark pink t-shirt underneath purple overalls, and a pair of white sneakers. she has a blue and yellow bracelet on her right wrist. Her second outfit consists of a light blue duffel coat with red and gold accents, her pink shirt underneath, oange capris, and black boots with gold buckles. She is seen wearing this in "Phineas and Ferb: The School Daze". Forever Sophomores In Forever Sophomores, Isabella receives a complete makeover, but still keeps her primary colors. Her hair is now in a ponytail, which is held by a pink scrunchie, and her bow is now on the right side of her hair. Her new outfit consists of a pink sleeveless tunic with a white collar, a deep purple bracelet on her right wrist, a deep purple belt with a white buckle, white capris, the same socks, and deep purple sneakers with pink stripes. Milo Murphy's Law In the Phineas & Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law crossover, Isabella wore a white tank top and baggy grey pants tucked into a pair of heavy black boots with white soles. She wore a bright purple belt with a large oval belt buckle over her pants, and a matching strap slung over her shoulder. There is a grey pocket hanging from the strap. Her trademark pink bow rests on the side of her head, with the ribbon worn as a headband. Finally, she has a pair of matching fingerless gloves with long cuffs. Advanced Education In the Cipher's Law Arc, Isabella wears a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a short-sleeved polo shirt, with the top half being purple, and the bottom half being pink with a purple fire symbol on her hips. She also wears dark purple jeans with frilly pink cuffs and a pair of white converse sneakers. Her pink bow is once again on the top of her head, and her hair is cut shorter. Biography 8th Grade Adventures In "Phineas and Ferb: The School Daze, She is seen helping Phineas and Ferb care for Alex after getting injured during a stunt with Mordecai and Rigby. Off to the Falls 1 Year after the Phineas and Ferb series ended, Isabella makes her debut in this series in the 12th or 13th chapter, when Phineas and the gang go to Coco Keys and run into her, along with Buford & Baljeet at the water park. They then wind up moving in with Dipper and Mabel after Danville was destroyed by Caillou. After learning of Mabe's crush on Phineas, the two start up a rivalry with each other. They often hang out with the gang before parting ways after the battle with Caillou. 2 Years Prior to Forever Sophomores During the timeskip, Isabella was probably doing the same thing she was doing in Phineas and Ferb: Participating in Phineas and Ferb's projects and trying to get Phineas to notice her love for him. Forever Sophomores 2 Years after Off to the Falls, Isabella returns in the episode "Dark and Unfriendly Secrets", where her, along with Buford and Baljeet, are dropped off at a Dog Therapy Center, the same place where Phineas and co. were seeking help for their depression after Perry was taken over by Bill Cipher. When they meet up with the gang, they question Caillou's presence, and Phineas spends 10 minutes explaining the events of "An Apologetic Vengeance", since they were not there for it. The Next Day, Isabella reveals that she came to the therapy center because of year-long trauma from being a rape victim of her father, who had been arrested prior to the Phineas and Ferb series. Advanced Education In Heroes United's Cipher's Law Arc, she goes on a camping trip with Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Dipper, Mabel, and Candace, and later meets up with Milo and Doofenshmirtz, and eventually Tom and co. She spends the entirety of Spring Break hanging out with our heroes while trying to fight off the infamous Bill Cipher. Gallery Isabella PF FS.png Isabella.png Isabella_HU.png